User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- =Talk to Me= Lookit what I can do Okay, I know that you say that truthiness is harder to "teach" than formatting, but I just figured out how to make this. Since I'm basically about as schooled as a monkey when it comes to anything "code" driven, I'm feeling ridiculously proud right now. And since I learned pretty much all the wiki I know from looking at what you do and copying that, you should also be ridiculously proud. I think what I just said was that you make it possible for a monkey to follow in your footsteps. But I mean that as the highest compliment.--thisniss 05:26, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Epidsode Summaries Hey WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer (WTVEDDB?) Hobobob10 here. Would you guys be alright if for the episode summaries I provide links to not necessarily Viacom endorsed providers of episodes. (torrents) I completely understand if you wouldn't want me to do this, which is why I'm asking you first. Nice job with this site! It's amazing! -Hobobob10 300 So, I'm thinking 300 is worth an article - because of the political statement it makes (unlike, say, Wild Hogs). The large, invading superpower is held off by the small freedom-fighting nation. There are so many parallels to current events that can be made if we give it the benefit of some space here. US invading sovereign countries, for example, or the erosion of our individual freedoms, the assault on the Constitution, big business vs free enterprise - (well, I'm sure I don't have to tell YOU any of this). Would I be breaking ranks by making an article out of it instead of just throwing it into the review section? '--Alethic Logic 16:45, 13 March 2007 (UTC)' Admin Board Was the "Weekend" stuff the response to the clubhouses thing? Sounds like a good idea. Diamond scale, too. I'll try to get responses up there soon!--thisniss 03:09, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :I am trying to make this page work, just today we had a whole rush of activity around 6pm EST (which was very cool). But I was thinking of following through on stuff, like the Wikiality:Sound Advice stuff, so people won't feel abandonded.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:11, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Obamamamamia!/Chaniqua Why did you revert your edits on this page? I thought the song was good... --OHeL 22:31, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Clubhouses Now that the show has closed and I am trying to return to (so-called) normal life, I am also trying to get back to the Clubhouse pages. I've made a Clubhouse Table which I think might be helpful with these pages, and I put the first trial on the American Club Clubhouse page. But right now I'm at the office with the least browser and display flexibility, so I really only have one good option for looking at this. It looks okay to me, but I was hoping that (if/when) you have the time, you could take a look and tell me what you think of this approach. I also tried something a little different last night/this morning with the Cult Clubhouse. Depending on your feedback, I will probably end up combining these two approaches for the rest of the Clubhouse pages and then we can "release" them.--thisniss 18:42, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I definitely don't want to pre-determine the direction these pages will take. I'm trying to put just enough there so that it feels like something fun to join in, rather than like a task to take on. Then people can do what they want, get rid of what they don't like, add whatever they feel is missing, etc. But it seems like it's generally easier to get people to join in something when there's a base to build on, and I felt that if the pages were too "blank" folks might think "Not another Big Project!" (to paraphrase something someone very smart once said to me )--thisniss 20:49, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Template Question Is there a "Former U.S. President" Template? I don't think so (and can't find it, if so), but wondered if you had made one when you made the Former Senator & Former Rep ones. Maybe this is unnecessary, or maybe there's some better way to mark them. I've wondered this before, but Zachary Taylor reminded me, blast his hide. And that also reminds me that I really, really need to finish (and de-uglify) God's Congress (it's the Whig connection - not completely random, but almost). Too many projects. Too little brain. --thisniss 02:16, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Not to butt in here - but shouldn't there also be a "Presidential Wannabe" template - you know, for people who have made a run at it? And no, I don't know nuttin' about creating templates. LOL! '--Alethic Logic 02:55, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' ::Thank you for the lovely new templates! I tweaked the exPOTUS to add a "party" field, and added the "Term of Office" language so's I could keep them on the same line (not wanting it to get bigger, just more info - probably because I like writing "Whig"). Anyway, a "Presidential Loser" template might not be a bad idea at some point, though I don't know if should have the same Official Government Template look as these. We can burn that bridge when we get to it. God knows there's always room to heap still more ridicule on John Kerry's ample forehead. lol. For now, though, these are a great addition, and much appreciated! Thanks,--thisniss 03:09, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :::Right now we have been using the Template:election2008 template, to denote something that is "newsworthy", I was just trying to putting too many templates on a page...maybe we can add a line in the "election" section of the two?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:14, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Easter Allright... sorry about my premature ejubilation. If you don't mind, revert my edits on the Featured Article page. I'll try to convince Alethic to put the page up for Peer Review. His head is so swelled after being ordained "Editor Par Excellence" it should be an easy sell... --OHeL 00:33, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Already done - The Archangel Gabriel visited me while I was dozing on the couch and told me I had to. '--Alethic Logic 00:36, 12 March 2007 (UTC)' :::User:Demonseed also cast a positive vote so I left him this message on his Talk page: My apologies. I nominated Easter before it was put up for Sound Advice review. I had to revert the page to its previous state on the voting page and remove your vote. I'm sure the page will be nominated as a Featured Article in a week after the Sound Advice probation period has ended. Please re-nominate it a week from now if I don't do so first! --OHeL 02:05, 12 March 2007 (UTC) In the weirdest bit of synchronicity I just found this page, randomly. Robeson has been on my radar screen a lot lately in my "other life." I looked at the date on the page you made - I bet I was looking at the page you link to ON that day, for reasons I won't go into (except to say that "the script" I'm always revising touches on HUAC, which is one connection). What's up with you making this page? What's up with that??? Was there a Stephen reference that I missed, or do we really just travel similar brain waves? I'm freaking out.--thisniss 20:29, 11 March 2007 (UTC) :Cool. This honestly did freak me out, though. I mean, is there some big Paul Robeson revival in the air, or what? I have a colleague who is working on a major project relating to Robeson. Came across something else about him in another context recently. And I had (unfortunately) never even heard of him until a couple of years ago, which means more (I guess) given my line of non-wikiality work. Anyway, I just got weirded by yet another instance of our minds working alike in a startling way. I'm curious about your Robeson curiousity, though. You can email me if you ever want to go into this more. Or not. lol--thisniss 01:59, 12 March 2007 (UTC) The YouTube and The Motherload Well, as I said on the GSC talk page, it is possible to embed vids from their site, and I had anticipated that sooner or later we would have to have a "YouTube Day" once I saw all my "saved" stuff disappearing. Unfortunately, my first attempts to embed are failing: I tried to put in the finalist segment for the Green Screen Challenge, but I can't seem to make the code work. I am going to save you a wee bit of search time by giving you this link Green Screen Challenge. Maybe you can take a look (click the "embed" tab for the code) and see if there's something obvious that I'm missing. If not, and it's going to be a major pain in our collective Wikial ass to figure out how to make these things work in wiki, I can try writing to my friend-of-friend Comedy Central web producer to see if he can help us out with a better system for embedding video here. Obviously, the straight linking is no more difficult than any other url (although their search engine still leaves something to be desired, imo). We will still lose a lot of links on esp. this page, and anything "fan vid"ish where people are doing their own editing - at least until they start uploading those at Motherload, too. I don't want to risk accidentally blaspheming Stephen by bitching too much about ViacomedyCentral right now, so I'm trying to stay focussed on what we "can do," rather than on what a nasty thing they've done.--thisniss 01:56, 11 March 2007 (UTC) william wallace Hmm... not quite yet, if thats alright with you. Its still not truthy if enough (or perhaps remove the truthy tag at the top). But I appreciate it. If you think its ready, then I'll post it, but I don't know how.Tourskin 23:59, 11 March 2007 (UTC) Iraq map Thanks. I used good old Photoshop to create that map. --Careax 02:14, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Added to Mainpage of TV Wiki Hi WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer - Per your request, I've added Wikiality to the TV Wiki mainpage. Apologies for the oversight. Thanks for stopping by. (Wikiality rocks!) -- BillK (talk) 06:56, 12 March 2007 (UTC) arab how goods the page?Tourskin 01:23, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Limbaugh and Franken Dude, I don't care one whit about Stephen Colbert, but both the Rush Limbaugh and Al Franken articles are full of gross inaccuraies and opinions. There's no reason to revert my changes, even if they weren't adequate.--Chaltab 16:37, 14 March 2007 (UTC)